<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Barrow and The Maid by barrowsfatcock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295942">Mr Barrow and The Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock'>barrowsfatcock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cauterising, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Maid, Maid dress, No Explicit Consent, Sort of Non Con, Spanking, asshole, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>naughty maid up late? barrow teach lesson tehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow &amp; Charles Carson, Thomas Barrow/Charles Carson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Barrow and The Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>his chest heavy, he breathed out, exhaling cigarette smoke and his inner demons along with it. he walked down the dark corridor of the servants quarters, the comforting dampness reminding him of his youth, fond memories swarming into his head like bees into a hive.</p><p>suddenly he stopped.</p><p>what was that noise?</p><p>his eyes darted to the frame of the kitchen door as his ears perked up to take in the violent squelching within. he resumed his walk, following the noise. as he approached the kitchen, he noticed the quaint figure of a maid, sat eating trifle at the kitchen table.</p><p>She was sat at the corner of the table, far away from the door in which Barrow walked through, stuffing her face messily with last nights trifle, so Barrow didn't get a good look at her. But as he got closer he started to examine her more. She had an exotic Amazonian figure that sat well on her wafer-thin body. A sculptor could not have fashioned her burnished complexion any greater. She had coils of luscious dark hair, wrapped stylishly into a tight bun on top of her head, the excess hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her outfit clung to her slender figure immaculately, accentuating her delicate, lissom waist. The black and white pleated skirt hung gracefully over her soft and supple white-skinned thighs that were crossed into a position typical of feminine women. On the contrary, the ruffle laced white apron was covered in food, clearly the product of her piggish eating. </p><p>This quite frankly disgusted Barrow and provoked him to swiftly walk over to her.</p><p>"you should be in bed, young lady" he commanded in an authoritative tone. upon hearing him, the figure jumped in fear and slowly turned around, revealing none other than; <br/>"Carson?!" exclaimed barrow in shock. the older mans face was beet red with shame, eyes mirroring this as he looked up towards barrow.</p><p>"um- er- mr barrow, its n-not what it looks like i-" he stuttered as barrows cigarette fell out of his gaping mouth while he looked on in shock, falling beside his feet.</p><p>"i think it is what it looks like mr carson... or should i say MISS carson?" he said as he sauntered to the kitchen table and sat on it, lighting another cigarette. "come on then, lay across my lap. youve been a very, very naughty maid and i think its about time youre punished. now come on, get comfy, youre going to be here a while."</p><p>"mr barrow, whatever youre thinking, im sure you are just sorely mistaken and- and im willing to forget this whole... incident if you go to bed now. im- im half in my right mind to fire you, some of the things youve said i- i- you-" he faltered, innocently, like a child who had just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, before barrow cut him off.</p><p>"get. here. now." he ordered carson, his tone making it clear that this was not a discussion. carson reluctantly walked over and lay across barrows warm lap, the muscle definition in his thighs from years of loyal labour were clear.</p><p>"now what?" he said defiantly, "are you going to spank me?"</p><p>"good idea. pull up your skirt then.” carson hesitantly pulled up his black skirt, revealing his magnificent arse, packed rightly into his perky pink thong. Barrow felt himself salivating at the sight of carsons bare rump, icy and ready for slapping. The large mound of flesh shimmering in the dimly lit room.</p><p>Carson moaned as barrows hand collided with the damp skin of his sweaty arse, causing it to ripple like huge tidal waves. Barrow smirked as he left a bright red mark on his superior's arse. He spanked him 27 more times, each slap causing carson to almost fly across the room. </p><p>With a certain amount of horror, carson realised his cock was growing hard, pushing against barrows leg with each slap. By the end of barrows relentless slapping, carson's stubby penis was red and dripping with pink precum. </p><p>“Thats enough of that.” stated barrow, laying one last thump on the butlers pert arse. “Off to bed with you!” carsons eyes widened.</p><p>“Um- i cant… that is to say id rather not get up right now- i um… if its alright with you..?” carson stuttered, embarrowsed by how hard he was. Barrow was unconvinced.</p><p>“Nope!” he exclaimed. “Time for bed” with inhuman strength he lifted carson up, holding him infront of him. Barrows eyes widened as he noticed the tent pushing carsons skirt forward. </p><p>“Mr barrow i-” started carson, not quite sure how to explain himself. He cock twitched under barrows intense gaze, making his skirt bounce up and down. Barrows eyes filled with unshed tears as he whispered carefully. </p><p>“Baby… is this because of me?” tears threatened to spill as barrow stared at carsons bouncing erection, feeling the older man quiver in his arms. This was what true love felt like.</p><p>“Yes mr barrow… it is.” exclaimed carson proudly, no longer ashamed of his raging spanking kink. Love is love. He was ready to accept who he was, it didnt matter to him what anyone else said, THIS WAS HIS LIFE. he cant change the way g*d made him, why should people hate him for it, cast him from their homes for it. He was still a proper man, even if he did get hard at the thought of someone assaulting his arsecheeks. He was a proud english man and nothing would change that. Brexit. </p><p>Barrow stood up, still holding carson in front of him, and lay the older man across the table. Then without warning he thrust his schlong into the butlers damp hole, stretching him belief. Carson screamed in pure ecstasy as barrow ploughed into his, stretching his wider than he ever thought possible, making him feel like he’ll burst.</p><p>Barrow thrust madly into his boss, his hips colliding with the other mans arse each time he plunged in, the sound of wet slapping filling the room. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mr barrow you are slapping my arse with your hipppppps!” yelped carson. </p><p>Barrow ploughed into him hard for the next hour or so, moving him around the room before moving to the chair by the fire in the servants hall. He positioned carson so that his forearms rested on the top of the chair, proudly displaying his arse to the world.</p><p>The fire roared in the grate as barrow screamed his release, pumping gallons of cum into his lover/boss, not letting his lover come. All of a sudden, he whips out the cigarette hiding between his earlobe, an with confidence shouts 'this is to make sure no one else uses you like I just have', lighting the cigarette with ease and forcefully shoving it into Carson's rectum with the force of speeding train. Upon impact, the supple skin of Carson's anus, and the heat of the end of the cigarette cauterising Carson's hairy hole shut completely, melting the flesh and hair as he bellowed with pain.</p><p>Barrow, content with his actions for the evening, walked out, tantalising his new lover who was confined to the position, struggling to move. As Barrow left tears began to firm in Carson's eyes as he accepted his fate. He resigned himself to staying in this position for the rest of his sad life, willingly accepting this as punishment for being such a naughty maid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>diarrhoea cup.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>